


Green-Eyed Monsters

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Troubled Hearts [19]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: femslash100, Exhibitionism, F/F, Femslash, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink table prompt "Exhibitionism"@ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green-Eyed Monsters

Belle and Emma were sitting in a booth at the back of The Rabbit Hole. Two friends having a couple of beers.

On the other side of the place were David and Mary-Margaret. They were close, sharing the quiet words and sweet smiles of new lovers.

Emma got another round even though Belle had barely touched her drink. She looked over at Mary-Margaret. She'd confessed to Mary-Margaret, her best friend in this nutty town, her feelings for her. Mary-Margaret had chosen him.

Belle noticed Ruby come in, and tried ignore her. She joined Mary-Margaret and David. Soon after Ashley Boyd came too. David said something that got the group laughing. Belle felt a spike of ice seeing Ruby giggling.

Emma chugged down her beer at the sight of Mary-Margaret's happiness.

Belle went to the bar, returning with shots as well as beer.

They didn't talk much as they drank.

"Let's go," Belle said when she'd finally had enough.

Emma nodded. They both stood up too quick and reached for each other for balance. Belle took Emma by the hand. Emma glanced over at Mary-Margaret and nodded.

Then, in perfect view of the happy-table Emma abruptly turned and pulled Belle in for a full on kiss on the lips. Belle was surprised but then at the thought of Ruby being hurt by watching she kissed Emma back. Both showing off for the objects of their heartache.

Belle met Ruby's eyes as they walked out, and smiled at the anguish she saw.


End file.
